


She Turned To Me and Said "How Do You Deal With Life When You're In Love."

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silence filled the empty space of Ricky's room as he and Gina both worked on homework. As Ricky tapped along to the non existence beat of a song he heard Gina clear her throat."Ricky," Gina called out making him drop the pencil down onto his english homework."What's up Gi?"_____________________Gina's in love and Ricky knows how to help.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter
Kudos: 37





	She Turned To Me and Said "How Do You Deal With Life When You're In Love."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbleface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/gifts).

> I hope you liked this Lilo and others!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, along with the fact we need more ricky and gina friendship fics.

Silence filled the empty space of Ricky's room as he and Gina both worked on homework. As Ricky tapped along to the non existence beat of a song he heard Gina clear her throat.

"Ricky," Gina called out making him drop the pencil down onto his english homework.

"What's up Gi?"

"I've got a question and I was wonder if you could help." Her voice turned soft almost nervous. 

He looked down off his bed to see Gina confused face.

She stared down at her math homework and murmured out something unheard to him.

"Gi, you know you i'm here for you right." Ricky hopped of his bed and lied down beside Gina.

"I know, I know. So you dated Nini, right?” Gina turned to look Ricky in the eye as she was met with his somewhat puzzled face.

“Yeah why?”

Gina took a deep breath as she lied on her back as Ricky followed in suit.“I think I might like her.. and I need advice.” 

"Oh." Ricky said.

"Oh?" Gina replied as they both turned to face each other.

"Thank god you figured it out, I don't think I could stand to watch you pine for each other any longer." Ricky sighed with a bit of a laugh. 

"Was I that obvious?" Gina questioned with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, No you weren't, I was just able to pick on the gazes you kept giving her during practice." Ricky repiled. "If it's any help she's been sneaking glances at you as well." 

Gina was practically beaming. "She was?"

Ricky nodded and Gina was stood up and did one of her little happy dances as Ricky laughed as he raised his body to lean against his bed.

"You really like her don't you." Ricky questioned drawing Gina back to reality.

Gina nodded. "She's like." Gina paused. "She's the first girl who makes me feel like i'm soaring on a cloud and like I never wanna leave it. She's also the first girl who's given me a shot at love." Gina said as she flopped down on his bed. "Is that weird?" 

"Not at all Gia, I think Nini makes us all feel like that. Alright so how are we gonna do this?" Ricky asked.

"Do what?" Gina asked as slid back down to sit beside Ricky. 

"I'm not letting you end up like Carlos and Seb, you remember how they spent five months flirting to even realize that they both liked each other." Gina nodded. "So I'm going to help you devise a plan to ask her out since you deserve happiness." Ricky said as he gave her a poke to her shoulder. 

"So how do you think I should do it?" 

"I'm thinking roses, one of those really big boxes of Ferrero Rochers and a Celine Dion song." Ricky said as he grabbed a notebook. "Though to gain the most romantic ideas. We need to watch To All The Boys I've Loved Before."

Gina sighed with a hint of a laugh not knowing how much more crazy this could possibly get.

* * *

"Ricky I need your help with something." Nini asked as Ricky closed up his locker.

"Yeah sure what's up?" He replied as he did up the straps on his helmet. 

He watched as Nini fiddled her fingers within the other ones. "So you're close with Gina right." She asked.

"Last I checked, unless she decided to ditch me in that time span." Ricky laughed was made Nini push him against the locker. "I kid, I kid. So what do you need help with?" 

A voice resurfaced that he hadn't hurt in forever. A slip into a slight british accent. "I want to ask out Gina, and I'm not sure how to do it."

Ricky pondered for a moment before thinking back to the night where he and Gina watched TATBILB. "Write her a love letter, I know she'd like that. Anything else?" Nini nodded no to which Ricky made his exit. "Oh by the way, she likes French Scented Candles and Chocolate Roses." Ricky yelled as he closed the door behind him not giving Nini a chance to thank him.

As Nini collected her things, she thought of what she might say and how long it might take to collect her thoughts. 

Nini grabbed her bike as she left the school determined to collect her thoughts until she got home.

Apparently writing a love letter was a lot harder than Nini thought it would be. Nini ripped out what seemed to be the thousandth page out of her once used diary. 

She had already picked up the candle and the chocolates she only needed to finished what she thought would be the most simple part of it.

She heard the familiar tune of the of Avril Lavigne 'Skater Boi' (Which to her annoyance was set up by Ricky while they were once dating.) She picked up his request of a facetime and instantly sighed. 

"How's it going Nico?" Ricky laughed pushing his book to the side. 

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that right." 

"That's exactly why I do it." He replied.

"You're an ass Bowen, anyway I can't write this letter. I think I've chopped down an entire forest with the amount of paper i've thrown out."

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. Hey wanna go hang at fourth ave parkwest? Maybe I can help you with writing it." Ricky suggested.

Nini pondered for amount it would be nice to go out, but it was also kinda late at this point as well. "Ah what the hell I'll be there in like 25." Nini said before ending the call.

She really had to figure this out.

* * *

"Is she gone? Can I sit back up yet?" Gina asked as she pulled out her earbuds.

"Yep, our plan is a go, which means you've gotta move now, she said she'd be there in like 25 minutes which gives you time." Ricky said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "You've got this."

"Thank you Ricky, for all your help. Without you I wouldn't have been able to pull this off." Gina said as she pulled him into a hug. 

"It was nothing Gia, go get your girl." Ricky said as Gina gave a nod quickly leaving and heading out to her destination.

**Author's Note:**

> also hit up my twitter for other stuff if your interested. @stareyedricky
> 
> now i gotta go finish all my other drafts.


End file.
